Pero por qué?
by Pant
Summary: Wenas! esta historia es la continuación de Noche de luna llena de Naleeh, con su permiso claro. y weno, es mi primer fic, asi ke no seais demasiado criticos con el. solo R&R!


Hola! Me llamo Pant, y bueno, este es mi primer intento de proyecto de fic. Es la continuación de "Noche de luna llena" de Naleeh, con su permiso por supuesto. Y es solo una prueba para ver que tal escribo (espero que no sea demasiado desastre U), aun así, espero que os guste.

_**Pero por que…?**_

"_No lo entiendo."_ Pensó

Tumbada boca abajo en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

Una respiración rítmica a su lado le decía que estaba dormido. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos recorrieron las dulces facciones del chico, como si quisiera memorizarlas. _Mío. _

Lentamente se levantó de la cama, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, para no despertarlo.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, la persiana sin cerrar.

La habitación estaba desordenada. Había ropa por el suelo, toda revuelta, también algunos cómics y libros esparcidos por el suelo y la mesa. Zapatos al lado del armario, tirados de mala manera como si alguien los hubiera querido apartar rápidamente sin conseguirlo.

Caminó con cuidado entre todos los trastos que había por el suelo.

"_nunca cambiará…"_ pensó sonriéndose para si misma.

Revolvió entre algunos montones de ropa y cosas varias hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: una vela.

"_ahora solo falta algo con lo que encenderla…"_

En su búsqueda, se topó con un montón de fotos encima de la cómoda. Toda la familia aparecía en aquellas fotos.

"_cada uno en su línea…"_ sonrió para sus adentros.

Una mujer madura con uniforme de Jounin estaba intentando colocar a un grupo de gente que discutía entre sí, para que cupieran en la foto, con perros y lobos peleándose y jugando por en medio. En otra de esas, alguien había intentado hacer una foto a Akamaru, pero éste había echado a correr en el último momento, y la foto había salido movida…

"_me encanta…"_se dijo sonriéndose.

La noche había sido maravillosa.

"_no entiendo, cómo es posible…"_

Se acercó al espejo de la habitación. Encendió la vela que llevaba en la mano y la colocó a un lado. Se puso delante y se miró. De frente, de perfil, por delante, por detrás, desde todos los ángulos.

Aunque sólo llevaba la parte de arriba del pijama no tenía frío; la habitación estaba bastante caldeada.

Se acercó más al espejo y se contempló la cara, asombrada. Ya no reflejaba el vacío, la angustia de antes.

"_Cuantas veces me ha despreciado, me ha humillado…" _pensó con los ojos húmedos Aun después de tanto tiempo, seguía sin poder evitarlo. "_Todo lo que hice por él, todos los esfuerzos por intentar sacarle al menos unas palabras amables, por hacerme respetar, por hacerme 'digna' de él…" _pensó, "…_y al final…"_

Se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama dejando que la luz acariciara su cuerpo. Miró el reflejo de sus ojos en el cristal, como perdiéndose en el océano de sus propios pensamientos. Tenía el pelo revuelto de jugar encima de la cama.

"…_todo estaba al alcance de mi mano, él siempre había estado ahí…"_

En el momento en que este pensamiento cruzaba su mente, el chico se estiró y colocó un brazo debajo de su cabeza. Podía verlo en el reflejo. Y podría pasarse toda la noche embobada contemplándolo. Él era su salvación, el milagro que la había devuelto a la vida, tras tantos años de letargo.

La chica volvió a mirar su reflejo como si no acabara de encontrar lo que fallaba.

"_Pero qué es lo que tengo que tener para que me quiera tanto."_

Un leve movimiento le sobresaltó. Algo se movía en la habitación. Tras abrir un poco los ojos, la reconoció. Estaba agachada en el suelo revolviendo algunas ropas. Después de unos momentos se levantó con algo en la mano y se acercó a la cómoda. Buscó por debajo de unos libros y encima de la repisa. En ese momento se detuvo y quedó absorta mirando las fotografías. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El chico la contemplaba fascinado. Esos ojos tan profundos, pero tan sinceros eran capaces de desarmarle. Y ahora estaban fijos en aquella foto.

La chica continuó su camino. Se plantó frente al espejo, encendió la vela y la colocó a un lado. Enseguida se puso de pie y tras unos instantes se giró, mirándose.

"_Es preciosa…"_ pensó con una media sonrisa en su cara, como una mezcla entre deseo, amor y admiración. "_y me quiere…"_

Este pensamiento lo colmó de felicidad. Tras mirarse un rato, la chica se quitó la camiseta, con la luz iluminando su figura. Se acercó un poco más al espejo y se quedó abstraída mirándose a los ojos. Pero no miraba sus ojos, sino hacia adentro, como si la realidad hubiera quedado atrás y sólo existiera el mundo en su cabeza. Poco después salió de su ensimismamiento y se quitó la prenda del pijama que llevaba puesta. El chico se quedó embelesado mirándola, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Sus ojos brillaron. Se estiró para verla mejor y puso un brazo bajo la cabeza. Ella se había dado cuenta del movimiento y lo miraba a través del espejo, probablemente creyéndolo dormido.

Cuando ella se volvió otra vez hacia el espejo, él se incorporó en la cama despacio y se quedó quieto. Tras asegurarse de que la chica seguía sin notar su movimiento, se acercó hasta ella lentamente y la abrazó por detrás, cubriéndola con sus brazos. Ella le miró a través del espejo y su pequeña boca se curvó en una sonrisa, al principio tierna, y después pícara, como si leyera los pensamientos del chico que la contemplaba embobado de arriba abajo en el espejo.

"En qué estas pensando?" preguntó Kiba, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas arreboladas.

"En recuperar el tiempo perdido" se rió pícara Sakura.

FIN.

He aquí mi primer fic. Es un one-shot para empezar pero no tengo mucha inspiración en estos momentos así que me tengo que conformar. Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis: R&R!


End file.
